Transcripts/The Surprise Party
:Polvina: A surprise party? :Ester: A surprise party? :Tubarina: Yes, a surprise party! :Ester: But your birthday’s tomorrow. :Polvina: It’s a huge thing to organise in just one day. :Tubarina: But I’ve been telling you for weeks I’d like a surprise party. :Ester: And we’ve been telling you that if you ask for a surprise party... :Polvina: …it can’t be a surprise. :Tubarina: Oh, it’d be so perfect. I have to babysit Naimo tomorrow morning. Then I can come home and… surprise! All my friends will be here. crying Uh, that’s if I have any friends, but… it seems I don’t. :Ester: It won’t work, Tubarina. :Polvina: Uh-huh. Don’t try and make us feel bad. :Tubarina: crying I’ll have a nice birthday with Gummy. He still likes me even if no one else does. :Ester: We’re not listening. :Tubarina: sigh I know that nobody cared, but I never thought that people could be so cruel. :Ester: groan She won’t stop! :Polvina: Do you really want a surprise party that won’t be a surprise? :Tubarina: Yes, please! Oh, I’ll give you a surprise party on your birthdays. :Ester: And now that you’ve told us, it won’t be a surprise. :Tubarina: So? It’s the thought that counts. :Polvina: Alright! We’ll do it. We’ll give you a surprise party. :Tubarina: Yay! Polvina and Ester You’re the best friends I could ever have, thank you. :Polvina: What sort of decorations would you like? :Ester: What sort of food? :Tubarina: Uh, I don’t know; surprise me. :Polvina and Ester: groan :leaves the Shark Palace :Ester: She’s gone. :Polvina: We don’t have much time before she’s back from babysitting. :Ester: Let’s be quick then. :Tubarina: over, sings to herself Surprise party, I love surprise parties… :Naimo: Hiya! :Whale Queen: Thank you for babysitting Naimo today, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I love babysitting Naimo, Your Highness. :Leia: We won’t be long, will we, Mother? :Whale Queen: We’ll be back as soon as we can. :Tubarina: Take as long as you want. wink It’ll give more time for everyone to prepare. :Leia: Uh, sorry? :Tubarina: gasp Oops, I don’t know anything about anything. wink It’ll be a complete surprise for me. :Leia: Uh, yeah. :Whale Queen: We’ll see you soon. :Tubarina: See you later! wink Right, Leia? :Whale Queen: Why is Tubarina winking at you, dear? :Leia: N-No idea, Mother. Maybe she has an eye infection or something. :Whale Queen: Poor girl. :Tubarina: You play while I get some food for us. Would you like something to eat? :Naimo: Food, food! :Tubarina: Food coming up! :Naimo: as he plays with his blocks :calling from outside window :Naimo: Walla! Walla, walla! leaves :Tubarina: This should be enough, Naimo. I don’t want to fill up before my surprise party. Naimo? and gasps Oh no! Naimo! :Ester: You like? :Polvina: I like. :Ester: I like too. Everything’s ready. :Polvina: Hmmmm. :Ester: What? :Polvina: Have we forgotten something? :Ester: We can’t have. :Polvina: I keep thinking we’re missing something. :Ester: Food, decorations, presents, music, games. What else do you need for a party? :Polvina and Ester: one after the other, then frantically swimming off :Polvina: We forgot to invite everyone! :Ester: We can’t have a party without people! :Tubarina: Naimo! Oh, Naimo! :Ester: We still have time before Tubarina gets back. :Polvina: I just hope our friends haven’t made plans for today! :meet Tubarina :Girls: Whoa! swim off in opposite directions :Tubarina: What are they doing here? They should be organising my party. :Ester: What is she doing here? :Polvina: She should be babysitting Naimo. :Girls: Whoa! :Tubarina: Oh, I can’t let them know I’ve lost Naimo! off :Ester: We can’t let her know we forgot to invite our friends. :calling :Naimo: Walla! Walla! :Tubarina: panting Come back, Naimo! Oh! Oh no, Naimo, stop! That’s the blowhole. :Naimo: Huh? :Tubarina: The current could suck you away! :Naimo: Cur-ent. :Tubarina: This is a current. sucked in Whoa! Whoa! Stay away, Naimo! sucked out Whoa! :Naimo: Do again, do again! :Tubarina: Oh! :calling :Naimo: Walla. :Tubarina: No, Naimo! :arrives, claws clacking :Tubarina: What are you looking at? It’s not funny, okay? goes away Naimo! Naimo, come back here! :calling :gurgling :Tubarina: panting Naimo, look out! Jellyfish! as she passes through them I’m coming, Naimo! :arrives, claws clacking :Tubarina: Haven’t you got anything better to do than watching me? :pauses, claws clacking :Tata: A surprise party? Today? :Ester: Not just today. :Polvina: Now! :Tata: Now? :Polvina: Can you come? :Tata: I can come, but I don’t have a present for Tubarina. :Ester: finds Flowers, Tubarina loves flowers. That’ll do. :Polvina: Who else is next? :Ester: Everyone else! :calling :Naimo: Walla! :Tubarina: panting Oh, the Bubbles Lighthouse? No, Naimo, not Dryland! :Polvina: We know what you’re going to say. :Isa: A surprise party? Now? :Ester: That’s it. :Polvina: Can you come? :Isa: Uh, I can come, but... :Ester: We know, you don’t have a present. :Polvina: Was there a present you got for your last birthday that you, uh, didn’t like? :Isa: Oh, there was this game. :Ester: That’ll do! Rewrap it and give it to Tubarina. :Polvina: We’ll see you at the Shark Palace. :leave :Isa: But I think Tubarina gave me that game for my birthday. :Tubarina: Oh, where did Naimo go? carriage noises Oh, we’re so close to Dryland! He couldn’t have. :Tubarina: gasp He did! :Naimo: giggling :Tubarina: Must get Naimo without Drylanders seeing. Must get Naimo back before Whale Queen gets home. Must get an idea. :arrives, claws clacking :Tubarina: You again? Are you following me? :clacking :Tubarina: Go away! Go away, unless you’ve got some great idea to help me. :clacking :Tubarina: You do? :points to umbrella, claws clacking :Tubarina: That thing? What about it? :gestures, claws clacking :Tubarina: stammers What? :gestures, claws clacking :Tubarina: Oh, put it over me. gasp :clacking :Tubarina: Great idea! Then I won’t be seen. Thank you! :clacking :Naimo: Walla! :Baby: Walla? :Naimo: Walla. :Tubarina: with umbrella over her Naimo! :Naimo: Who that? :Tubarina: It’s me, Naimo! him as well It’s home for us, Naimo. :Naimo: No, play! :Tubarina: You’ve had your play. We have to go, please? :Naimo: Friend. :Tubarina: I know you’ve made a new friend and that’s great, but we can’t stay. Say bye-bye. :Naimo: Bye-bye. :Baby: Bye-bye. :Naimo: Bye-bye! :Baby: Bye-bye! :Tubarina: Yeah, okay, Naimo, we can’t bye-bye forever. :Naimo: Bye-bye! with Tubarina :Baby: Bye-bye. :Tubarina: Let’s get moving, Naimo. :calling :Naimo: Walla! :Tubarina: Not again! :Naimo: Walla. :Tubarina: You wanted to pet him? That’s what this was about? :Naimo: Walla. leaves Walla. :Tubarina: Now can we go? :Naimo: Go! squeals :Ester: Leia! :Leia: Ester? Polvina? What are you doing? :Polvina: We’re coming to get you. :Ester: You have to come with us. :Whale Queen: What’s all this about, girls? :Polvina: We’re sorry for being rude, Your Highness. :Ester: But can Leia come with us to the Shark Palace? :Whale Queen: I can’t see why not. :Polvina: Thank you, Your Highness. :Leia: What’s going on? :Ester: We’ll tell you on the way. :Leia: Whoa! :Tubarina: Oh, we made it. sighs I don’t know how, but we did. :Whale Queen: Hello, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Oh! Your Highness. :Whale Queen: And how was my little Naimo this morning? :Tubarina: No trouble at all, as always. :Whale Queen: Thank you so much for your good work, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Anytime, Your Highness. herself Oh, but not any time soon, I hope. :Ester: Hurry! :Polvina: Tubarina will be back any moment! :Tubarina: What a birthday! yawns Huh? What’s this? “Come to the ballroom.” Why? gasp Oh, my surprise party. Oh! I forgot all about it. I’ve got a surprise party. Whoo! in :Tubarina: door Hello? Is somebody here? Is somebody going to give me a surprise? I’m ready! Hello? Somebody? Anybody? light on You can come out now. It’s surprise time! There’s nobody here; this really is a surprise. :Ester: Go, go, go into the ballroom, quickly! :go in, everyone gasps :Polvina: We’re too late! :Ester: Better late than never. Let’s do it anyway. :Polvina: One, two… :Everyone: Surprise! Happy Birthday! and cheering :Tubarina: snoring No… no… Naimo... :Ester: Tubarina? :Polvina: Tubarina? :Tubarina: snoring Walla! :Leia: She’s completely out of it. :Tata: What do we do about the party? :Ester: Everything’s ready. :Polvina: But everyone’s here. :Ester: So, why waste it? :chatting and laughing :Leia: Great party! :Tata: The best! :Ester: What a pity Tubarina is missing it all. :Polvina: Never mind. When she wakes up, we can tell her all about it. :Ester: And that will definitely be a surprise! :Girls: laughing :arrives, claws clacking